


you and I, we are of galaxies and stardust

by coronaborealis



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Gen, KageHina - Freeform, Soulmates, freeform poetry, i was just thinking about them while writing this, iwaoi - Freeform, not really about them but inspired by?, stars and galaxies, tbh it can literally be anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronaborealis/pseuds/coronaborealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>We are made of galaxies and stardust, untouched by eternity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>short poetry drabbles that vaguely reference my favorite OTPs, by yours truly right here~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. of galaxies and stardust

**Author's Note:**

> a small-ish poem I wrote for English class, with use of assonance in attempting to describe love or say "I love you" without using the word "love".  
> naturally my mind drifted to my volleygay OTPs and so I wrote this while thinking of them
> 
> also partly inspired by this lovely piece of work >> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4496937

### ✩ . ✩ . ✩ . ✩ . ✩

_We are made of galaxies and stardust, you and I,_

_Under greens and royal blues and soft hues of a world above_

_Head loftily held high, I see swirls of thousands of lights_

_Swirls of ashes and swirls of black and of void and of celestial spheres._

_We are made of the heavens up there,_

_Where lavender does not bloom in the way it does here._

_And I vow to you, an amaranthine link between the thousands of years._

 

_The sound of your voice is a velvet deep dark blue_

_In this and in you - I see clouds of stardust_

_And I think to lose myself in your universe_

_How beautiful it would be, if that is where I am able to go when I cease to be,_

_Drowned and surrounded in a velvet deep dark blue, a thousand times over._

 

_I would kiss the stars and burn and char my lips with the fire_

_And I think the abyss would gladly welcome me then_

_Into its arms, where shadows dwell and where I would miss you._

_But if when you take me into your embrace, I could care not for the world_

_Nor for any injury of my own- in your grasp I am safe,_

_I could neglect forever and be untouched by eternity._

 

_We are made of galaxies and stardust._

_We are galaxies apart, but you and I, we are inseparable._

_We are invincible._

### ✩ . ✩ . ✩ . ✩ . ✩

### 


	2. like the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time around, it's imagism (or attempted imagism)

A

bright umbrella, faded with a

ghostly haze of rain,

a

smile

like

the

sun,

peeking out from underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp it's very short :C 
> 
> kagehina blurb, possibly

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hand all of you shiny gold stars if you spot my lame subtle (maybe subtle?) references and quotes


End file.
